


Rachael's Revelation

by Nemesister



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, resident evil revelations - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesister/pseuds/Nemesister
Summary: Jill finds another survivor and the two become partners to get the hell off the Queen Zenobia.
Relationships: Rachel Foley/Jill Valentine
Kudos: 84





	1. Why Me?

Rachael had always been one for the easy jobs, that being the ones that didn't get you killed. Though this time round was a lot different, all thanks to one Raymond Vester.

"You know what must be done," Lansdale informed him.

"Yes, sir." Raymond acknowledged with a nod.

"And who will be accompanying you?"

Raymond didn't think to long on the matter, as he had the perfect person in mind.

"Rachael Foley," he answered.

"Rachael," Lansdale now gave it some thought. "If that's who you choose, then so be it. I'll have her called in for for her briefing. I need things to go accounting to plan."

"Yes, sir. I'm the right man for the job."

"Yes," the general nodded in response before calling someone to have Rachael sent down to see him.

Rachael had been having some alone time until someone came and interrupted her.

"Miss Foley, General Morgan would like a word with you."

Frowning deeply, Rachael wondered if she was in trouble for something as nothing had been said to her about her next assignment. Heading to his office, she knocked before entering.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes," he nodded. "Raymond here has just offered you your next assignment."

Rachael shook the hair from her eyes to give Raymond a look. "He has?"

"Yes, you'll both be heading for the Queen Zenobia."

"Queen Zenobia," she repeated, a little fearful of knowing this wasn't a job she wanted to take.

"Something wrong, Miss Foley?" he asked a little annoyed by her reluctance.

"Yes," she got straight out. "That ship was used by Veltro. I don't..."

"You are to do as I say, is that understood?"

"But, I..." she still refused as Raymond couldn't help but smirk.

"If you are not up to this job, I will see to it that someone else takes your place and you will be..."

"I'll take it," she cut him off glumly.

"Good," he acknowledged. "Now listen closely to my instructions."

She did just that, taking all in. Though the very thought of this being her last ever mission still plagued her.

"I could strangle Raymond with my base hands," she thought to herself angrily as she exited Lansdale's office first.

"Look, I only picked you out because I know how reliable you are. And we've been partners before, so..."

"Don't," Rachael cut him off. "Don't give me anymore bullshit, Raymond."

"But I'm serious," he defended.

"I don't need to hear anymore for you," she glared at him before her hair fell back over her eyes.

"Rachael, we're a team." He called after her, but she was long gone.

Soon the pair were both heading for the ship, via helicopter. Rachael was sporting a wetsuit and a thick coat, knowing that if need be she'd be ready for a swim. Raymond on the other hand, had chosen to dress up smartly knowing once his part of the job was done he was clear and out of there.

oOo

Raymond had been talking all the way there, but Rachael hadn't been enclinded to listen to him as dread washed over her as they neared the ship. She wasn't afraid to admit she was scared out of her mind, but she'd push though and kill Raymond after.

"Your stop, sweetheart." The pilot smiled at her as the helicopter now hovered above the ship.

She stood as Raymond offered her a few words, which she brushed off what with being annoyed with him, and rappelled down.

"Just get this done and then I can get back home and put my feet up," she smiled to herself at the thought of a glass of drink in hand with a good book in the other, or just some TV time. "I can even brag to Gina about surviving a ghost ship."

Heading over to the front windows, she took a look inside.

"All clear," she sighed in relief, hoping she wouldn't run into anyone of those damned monsters from Terragrigia. "Pull yourself together Rachael."

After giving herself some much needed encouragement, she headed back to the deck to check what was in the container there.

"The UAV," she frowned as it was the very thing Veltro had used to attack Terragrigia. "Better head back inside, see what else I can find here."

Making her way back inside, she found a key marked with QZ on the keyring.

"Better hold onto this," she said as she tucked it into her pouch.

She made some considerable progress, only now she found she couldn't use the lift without a key so it was back up another floor to search again.

"This is Rachael," she radioed in to someone worthy of talking too. "No, I'm on a job. Yeah, I didn't even want to be here, but Raymond volunteered me the bastard."

She headed for one of the back rooms, having tried all the others.

"No idea where he is right now or what he's doing," she frowned. "Yeah, we split up. I have to look for..."

A sound in the vents caught her attention, making hr double back around.

"I'm on the Queen Zenobia. Yes, I know that. I chose to do this mission, but I'm regretting it. I knew it was a bad idea."

She looked up at the vent as she continued talking. Silvery white ooze dripped from the open end, forming a puddle of it on one of the wooden boxes.

"I haven't run into anything," she sighed in relief, though as she drew closer to the boxes that would all change. "Listen, I've got to check something out. I'll radio you back."

She dipped her gloved fingers into the ooze to slather it over her fingers.

"What the hell?" she frowned, not having seen any substance like that before.

The vent rattled once again making her look up, her eyes widened in shock as something grotesque dropped out of it to splatter her with more ooze. She quickly wiped it from her face to then raise her gun on it. She took a few shots at it, but it didn't seem to have any effect. She knew the best thing for it was to run.

"Why is this happening?" she asked in a panic pushing open the door to another ooze laying in wait. "Why me?"

She raised her gun to it, firing a few shots but still these things would not die. After pulling the trigger once more she now realised to her upmost horror, she was fresh out of ammo. Not that the bullets were doing anything to them anyway, but still it was a comfort to at least have some. Being out of it meant she had no more need of the gun, so she angrily threw it to the floor to quickly run past the ooze only to trip and fall. Quickly scrambling to her feet, she made her way into another room until finding the lift.

"Come on. Come on," she silently whispered as she pressed the large button over and over again as another ooze stumbled over to her.

The doors closed allowing her to take a well deserved breather. Unfortunately as the lift doors opened once again, she was met with another ooze. This one swung it's large spiked arm her way, catching her on the leg. She gasped as she fell, but it didn't stop her pulling herself to her feet to quickly run off down the stairs and into a room. Locking the door behind her, she now took another breather.

"I knew this was a bad idea," she told herself as she limped around the room. "If I live through this, I'm going to murder Raymond for this!"

Her main concern was checking for something for her leg, only another more pressing concern made itself known once again in the form of another ooze.

"Stay back!" she pleaded. "Don't come any closer!"

The thing ignored her as she now backed up, hearing the sound of another behind her as it pulled itself to its feet. It took hold of her in its vice like pincers, lifting her from the floor. She couldn't even get much of a scream out as the thing lifted her higher before slamming her into the glass window. Blood smeared the glass as she dropped to the floor, her vision grew hazy but for some reason she thought she could hear the sound of gunshots behind the glass, followed by more close by. Something then touched her knee and she knew for sure she was done for.

oOo

Jill climbed aboard the Queen Zenobia with her partner in tow. The pair had been told by O'Brian that Chris was being held hostage and the pair were there to rescue him. As soon as they'd made it to the kitchen, something under the grate caught her eye.

"Parker, I found something. Give me a hand."

"Right away," he said as he walked over to pull up the large metal grate.

Jill then kneeled down to bend over to reach into the mess of body parts to pull something out, while Parker was almost throwing up.

"What is that?" he now asked as Jill lifted the thing out.

"A gun," she frowned as the hand was still attached.

"Well at least we know it's not Chris'."

Jill sensed something behind her and turned around to see a humanoid figure.

"What is that thing?" she thought as she dropped the gun just as the ooze attacked.

Parker quickly let go of the grate to help Jill now take out the ooze.

"I'll look into this," he then told her as the thing was finally brought down and she was now headed for the door.

"Alright, I'll go looking for Chris. I'll let you know if I find anything."

She stopped at the first door, lifting up the metal flap to see a figure slumped over tied to a chair.

"Chris!" she shouted. "Chris, answer me!"

She then tried to open it, only to find it was locked. She gave a couple of bangs on it before turning around to radio her findings to Parker.

"Parker, come in."

"Jill, is everything alright?" he asked.

"I've found Chris, but he's locked in a room."

"Can you open it?"

"No, it's too advanced. I'm going to look for the key."

"Alright, I'll meet up with you outside his room."

She headed on down the steps to then stop at hearing someone shouting.

"A survivor?" she thought hopeful as she rushed down the rest of the stairs.

Unfortunately as she reached the bottom, she was just in time to see the woman being thrown into the glass. Quickly doing away with the ooze's she ran over to the door, only to find it was locked. Thinking quick she shot it and pushed it open to quickly put down the ooze's that were now advancing on the woman. Once they were dealt with, she kneeled down and placed a hand on the woman's knee.

"Can you hear me?" she asked.

"Jill?" Parker radioed in

"Just as second, Parker." Jill responded. "I've found a survivor, I think she's still alive."

"Lucky if they are," he thought. "Let me know what's going on."

Jill turned her attention back to the woman again, brushing the thick fringe aside she could see the woman was out cold. She placed her fingers to the woman's neck, thankfully feeling a pulse.

"Good," she smiled as she now radioed her partner. "Parker, she's alive but she's sustained quite a few injures. I'm going to patch her up and see how she goes."

"Alright, I'll come join you and help in any way I can."

While she waited on Parker, she pulled a bandage and first aid spray from her bag. Spraying the wound on her leg first, she then wrapped it up. The head wound needed cleaning too, but there wasn't much she could do only bathe it and hold a cloth to it to hopefully stop the bleeding. Hearing a groan brought a smile to her face.

"Glad to see you're awake."

The woman shifted slightly.

"Easy," Jill warned.

"Where am I?" the woman asked.

"You're on the Queen Zenobia," Jill reminded her.

The woman groaned again as she raised a hand to her head.

"You've got a head injury," she informed her.

"Are those things gone?"

Jill gave a nod just as the door opened, thankfully it was her partner.

"Parker," she smiled at him.

"Sorry, I'm late." He grinned. "How is our survivor?"

"She's awake," Jill said as she turned back to her, only now the woman had passed out again. "Or she was."

"I wonder what she's doing here?" Parker thought.

"I guess we'll find out as soon as she wakes," Jill sighed as Parker walked over to offer another bandage.


	2. Chapter 2

Once she'd done wrapping the bandage around the woman's head, she looked around the place.

"Parker, is the bed usable?"

Her partner walked over to pull back the curtain, finding blood smears all over the bed and some remains of what used to be a human arm.

"I'd pass on that," he told her as he pulled away.

"That one looks untouched," she pointed out the one in the middle of the room.

Parker ran his hand over it. "Pretty much."

"Help me get her onto it," Jill called him back over.

He stepped over to the opposite side of the unconscious woman as Jill slipped her hand under the blondes armpit to lift her up, while Parker did the same with her other side. Once standing they heaved her over to the bed.

"I'll take her from here," Parker smiled as he pulled the woman into his arms to lay her upon the bed.

"I'll check the cupboards just in case there's anything to salvage," Jill now wandered off as Parker kept an eye on the young woman.

Thankfully, something's if not all were worth taking. The rest were placed on the worktop, some covered in blood with others opened to the air.

"Anything good in there?" Parker asked while looking over his equipment as he waited.

"A few supplies like meds and sealed bandages. I'm not saying we're going to need them, but it's good to have them."

"If there's more of those things around, we may need them after all. Plus we have an injured survivor."

"You're right," Jill nodded as she stuffed as much as she could into her bag. "But first and foremost, what will be do about her? I wouldn't want to put her in more danager the state she's already in now."

"We should find a secluded spot for her, somewhere those things can't get to her."

"I'll go," Jill volunteered to look. "Stay with her and let me now if she wakes, alright?"

"Will do," Parker nodded as he now had to find something to preoccupy himself with.

xXx

It would seem the those things we're not the only things the pair needed to worry about. That now being a man in a gas mask.

"I was given a job to do and no one's going to stand in my way," he said aloud to himself as Jill made her way back through the halls. "Not even you, Miss Valentine."

He moved from the wall to accidently knock into something.

xXx

Jill stopped and turned at hearing something behind her, thinking it may have been one of those things again she quickly spun with her gun at the ready. Thankfully it was nothing, only now she nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of Parker.

"Jill!"

"Parker!"

"Just letting you know our friend is awake."

"Alright, good, I'm heading back now."

She made her way back to the med bay to now find the blonde sitting up with a hand to her head.

"Easy now," Jill warned her.

"Where's my partner?" she now asked.

"There's someone else here?" Jill questioned and the woman nodded.

"Raymond," she told them.

"Raymond?" Parker asked puzzled.

"Who are you with?" Jill questioned once more.

"FBC," the woman answered, now moving her fringe aside. "Who are you?"

"BSAA," Jill answered before jumping back with the questions again. "Why is the FBC here?"

Rachael said no more and Jill didn't question her further.

"Raymond's here," Parker now thought.

"Then that's another we need to find," Jill frowned.

"But first we need to find that key to Chris' door," Parker reminded her.

"I have a key," the blonde showed them.

Jill took it from her to unlock the door, throwing herself into the room to desperately get to the man tied to the chair.

"Chris?" she tried to wake him, her hand on his shoulder.

Rachael limped over to the open door as Parker moved around.

"He's pretty beat up," he commented.

"Chris, wake up!" she tried again only the sound of the vents were now heard opening and the room filled with gas.

The last thing they heard was a chuckle followed by, "you fell for it hook, line and sinker."

Jill's brows furrowed, that was definitely not Chris' voice or accent, that was an English accent.

"Jill!" Parker warned as the gas poured in more and more.

Jill tried to block it out, but was already falling to her knees.

"Jill!" Parker coughed as Rachael stepped back away from the gas to try and escape it only to have someone come up behind her.

Her muffled cries ebbed away as she had no other choice but to breathe in the chloroform on the cloth that was being used to knock her out. She was the first one to collapse unconcious. Jill was still barely hanging on, her vision hazy but she could just make out Chris or whoever he was, turn his head to look at her and chuckle as someone in a gas mask stood beside him.

He placed his hand on the man's bare shoulder as he spoke. "Your time has come to an end, Jill Valentine."

And with that she fell unconcious.


End file.
